


Mistakes // Sk8 the Infinity // Reki x Langa

by BlackSpades



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Hasegawa Langa Needs a Hug, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Reki x Langa, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSpades/pseuds/BlackSpades
Summary: Reki gets self conscious, and Langa wants to join Adam’s tournament .
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	1. Argument

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story(°▽°) I’m not the best writer so there will be a lot of mistakes... 
> 
> By the way, this story starts after episode 6.

(Reki’s POV)

I’ve seen many great skaters in my life, but Langa is the one that catches my eye. The way he skates is so graceful yet fearless, and that’s what I admire about him. He never fails to suprise me with every new trick he lear-

“Oi, Reki.” 

I look at Langa who seems annoyed at me.

“Ah, sorry about that Langa,” I quickly reply to him, taking my head out of the clouds. 

“We’re gonna be late to S. Hurry up, Reki.” He said and hopped on the motorcycle.

I laugh and get on the motorcyle driving us to S. We later get there, and we see two of our friends. 

“Hey guys!” I wave at Miya and Shadow, while getting off the motorcycle.

I get a wave from Miya, while Shadow runs up to me and puts his arm around my neck. 

“I heard that Adam’s coming today!” he laughs obnoxiously. I froze.

Adam... he gives me the creeps. He has some sort of bad aura around him. I just hope that Langa doesn’t get tangled up with him. 

“You okay, Reki?” I look at Miya who seems worried.

”Yeah, I’m fine,” I nervously smile, scratching my cheek with my pointer finger. Shadow moves his arm away from my neck.

“Yeah, you just froze up there.” Shadow lifts a brow. 

I try changing the subject. “Oh by the way, where’s Langa?” I look around, just figured out that he disappeared.

They both point at Langa at the ramps. I look over where Langa’s at and see him doing some tricks. My eyes lighten up. I smile, and I unconsciously walk over to Langa. Fast. Fast is the only word I could think of. Seeing him go up and down the ramps at incredible speed... I wonder if I could ever do that. I admire him some more then I heard something that caught my attention. I look over at a group of people.

”That new rookie, Snow. He got some talent for being a new skater,”” One of them said.

”You got that right,” The girl playfully elbowed the other, “Joe and Cherry Blossom are awesome too. Even Miya and Shadow.” 

“But who’s the red head? The one that always hangs out with them?” The other guy said. 

“Oh, ummm... I don’t know. But I know he seems like a total loser.” He laughs.

”Yeah, he probably just hangs out with them to seem cool and stuff.” The girl replied. 

“Do I really seem like a loser...?” I mumbled.

I frown at them and looked over at Langa. He’s just doing some amazing tricks, wooing the crowd. I walk over to Miya and Shadow who’s looking at Joe and Cherry bickering again. 

“Geez, they’re at it again,” Miya sighs, “They act like a married couple.”

Shadow falls to the ground and starts laughing hysterically. I can’t help but laugh. 

(Langa’s POV)

I stop skating and wiped off the sweat on my forehead. I look around to see where Reki is. I spot him over where Shadow and Miya are. I get on my skateboard and started skating to their area. 

“Will you guys stop laughing already? It’s annoying,” Miya groaned crossing his arms at the two boys laughing.

”What happened here?” I curiously asked Miya who looked at my direction. 

“Nothing much. Just them laughing at what I said,” Miya replied.

”Well, what did you say?” I questioned.

”I just said that Joe and Cherry act like a married couple” Miya shrugged .

I can’t help but agree with Miya. They do act like a married couple now that someone pointed it out.

”Hey, what are you guys up to?” Joe yelled at us, walking with Cherry.

”How’s the pfft- married couple” Reki teased trying not to laugh.

Joe gets ticked off and runs to Reki.

“AHH! SAVE ME LANGA!” Reki yelled as he hid behind me.

I sighed then heard a loud explosion. I looked over and see fog coming out of the ground. Once the fog was starting to clear up, I saw a familiar blue hair. Then I realized it was Adam. Everyone started to cheer.

”Adam...” I whispered.

”Hello everyone! Today I have an exciting announcement to share with you all!” Adam yelled.

”To decide who’s the best skater out of all of us... a tournament will determine who’s the best skater!” Adam lifted his arms and his feet tapped dance a little. 

Everyone was yelling and cheering at this. They even started to bet who’s gonna win the tournament.

”To determine who’s the best...” Shadow whispered.

”Heh, sounds fun,” Miya said with a smirk on his face.

”It’s been a while,” Joe said with a smile.

“Looks like I can finally fight,” Cherry had a determined look on his face.

“To skate with Adam again” I whispered in disbelief. 

I looked over at Reki who’s looking down at the ground trembling. I shook it off and listened what Adam had to say.

”I’m sure all of you would love to participate,” He announced, “but of course I am joining as well.”

“I believe...” he looks over at me, “we can fight again.”

(Time skip to after S)

We get to my house and I get off the motorcycle. Before I could walk over to my house, Reki grabs my hand. 

“Langa...” Reki started to speak, “are you gonna join the tournament?”

I looked at him and smiled, “Yeah, I’m gonna join the tournament,”

”I thought we promised that you would stay away from Adam,” Reki started to tear up.

”Yeah but-“ I tried to speak, but Reki cut me off.

”So you’re just gonna break our promise just like that?!” Reki looked at me with a worried expression. My heart started to ache.

”But didn’t you feel that way too? As a skater, you would understand of skating with Adam, right?” I talked back.

“W-what do you mean?” Reki trembled.

”That exciting feel to skate with someone amazing!” I said with excitement in my eyes.

“I don’t feel excited...” His eyes started to look away, “I’m scared.”

My eyes that was once filled with excitement started to turn shock at what Reki said.

”Didn’t you see what he did to me?! I went to the hospital because of him!” His eyes looked at mine with sadness.

He was still holding my hand, but letted go. He started to walk to his motorcycle but I grabbed on his wrist.

”I’m sorry, Reki... I-“ 

“DON’T APOLOGIZE!” He yelled at me.

The sky started to rain. Maybe it was crying too.

”Do you know how much I-“ Reki stopped before he could finish the sentence.

”You know what just forget it,” he pulled his hand away from my grip and started to get on the motorcycle. 

“I just can’t deal with you prodigies,” he whispered loud enough for me to her him, “I’m nothing compared to you guys.”

“Maybe we aren’t a good match anymore,” Reki looked at me with tears in his eyes then looked back on the road.

”I can’t keep up...” then he started to drive off.

I just stood there lost. Replaying what just happened. I grab the part of my shirt where my heart is and clenched on it.

‘Why, why does my heart feel like this. It feels like it’s hurting but I’m not physically hurt. It feels like it lost something special. The hurt and sadness in his voice...’

Without knowing tears started to fill my eyes. I’m crying. I put my hands up to my face and started bawling. 

“Damn it...” I muttered softly.


	2. Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament starts but Reki’s not there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know that this story will follow the plot to a certain point. I’m gonna try and make this more original and make it more of Renga(Reki and Langa ship name).

(Reki’s POV)

It’s awkward. After the incident, me and Langa don’t talk like we normally do. We ask for favors here and there but that’s it. I stare at Langa’s reflection from the window hoping that he wouldn’t notice(which he doesn’t). I sigh and start to tap my fingers on my thigh. 

‘I hope this would end soon.’

(Langa’s POV)

Class already started but I can’t seem to focus. I keep staring at Reki hoping that he would make some sort of contact with me. But he doesn’t of course. I’m gonna ask my mom about what should I do.

(Time skip to Langa’s house)

”Hey Mom?” I asked as I sat down with her at the table.

”Yes?” She gave me a questioning look.

”What if I get into a fight with someone special? What do I do?” I ask while making eye contact with her.

”... are you getting bullied?” She started to panic.

”Wait, no! It was a disagreement!” I wave my hands around.

”Ah I see... wait, special person?” She questioned.

I nod.

”Hmmm, do you perhaps like this person?” She questioned.

I slightly blush at the thought of this. Do I like Reki? He’s my best friend, and of course I like him... but do I like _like him._

”Well... yeah. I do like this person.” My eyes looked away avoiding her glare.

My mom then sits back at her chair thinking of what she should say next. 

“Maybe, be honest with your feelings.”

”Honest...” I mumbled out.

”You have to act on it,” She starts to smile, “if you really care about her!” She then gives me a thumbs up... wait, her?.

”Her...?” 

“Eh?” My mom slowly drops her thumbs up and pulls her smile into a confused expression.

We sit there confused with each other. My mom started having a conversation in her head; looking back and forth between me and the picture of us with my dad. I get up from the chair and started going back to my room. 

(Langa’s Mom POV)

Once he went to his room. I opened my laptop and started doing my research. _Is my son gay?_ I start to do the survey questions, and now I’m waiting to get my results. _He might be gay._ I stare at the screen, dumbfounded. I grab the picture of my family.

’Oh, Oliver... what should I do?’ I stare at my husband’s photo.

* * *

(Reki’s POV)

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

‘Man, I’m lame.” I criticized myself.

Today was the start of the tournament, which I decided to avoided. I didn’t want to go there anymore, mainly because of Langa being there... and my cowardly self hiding in my own house. Even though he broke our promise, I worry about him. I worry that he’s gonna get badly hurt, and stop skating.

I go on my side and lay there. My eyes wander around my room and it stopped at a picture. A picture of me and Langa when he first started to skate. I unconsciously smile just thinking about it. Soon my eye lids start to get heavy, and now I’m fast to sleep.

* * *

**At the tournament**

(Langa’s POV)

Everyone who joined are now in groups. I’m with Joe and a few other people I don’t know. I start thinking of Reki. 

‘I wonder if Reki is okay?’ I stare at the entrance. It’s been a few days since he last came here. Even Miya started to get worry.

I sigh and waited until it was my turn. 

It was now my turn. I get on my skateboard and started skating. At first everything started out smoothly until a group of masked people started to surround me. 

‘What’s goin on?’ I looked around at the people, until one of them came closer to me.

He had a weapon in his grip. He tried to hit me with it, but I swerved and avoided before that happened. I passed Joe and started to skate off. I looked back and see that Joe took out a few of them. I sweat dropped and continued. I didn’t had the lead for long, Joe passed me and made it to the finish line. I came in second.

I start to go back to Miya, Cherry, and Shadow. We started chatting until it was Cherry’s turn. He seemed pretty focused. 

(Time skip to the last race)

Everyone in my friend group made it, except Shadow ‘cause his race was last. We waited until we heard the signal. Shadow obviously had the lead, I didn’t think to much of it until a guy with a cap started to catch up with Shadow. Shadow got pissed off and threw some green bombs at him. He deflected it... My eyes started to widen in amazement.   
  


Reki. I was hopeful thinking that was him.

I was wrong. That wasn’t his skateboard. Plus, he has been avoiding me for quite some time now. I sigh in disappointment. I look at the screens and it turned out that Shadow came in second and the other guy came in first and beaten Adam’s time.

Now the real tournament begins.


	3. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa starts remembering the promise he made with Reki during the tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for rushing this story! I’m probably gonna write another story about Renga again but I’m not gonna follow the plot of the anime.

(Reki’s POV)

It’s boring without Langa being by my side. I slurp down my ramen as I think of Langa. I see that someone came with another bowl ramen and placed it in front of me.

”Oh I didn’t order thi- Joe?!” I said in shock.

”Heh, this isn’t for you.” He replied sitting next to me.

”What are you doing here?” I asked him.

He looks at me with a serious look. 

“Come to S.” He said sternly.

”I can’t,” I go back to eating my ramen.

”You can’t hide forever you know? There’s a point where you need to come out,” Joe slurped his ramen.

”...I’ll think about it.” I reply.

He gives me a genuine smile. 

We both sat there eating our ramen for a few minutes.

“Langa misses you,” 

”Eh?! How do you know?” I slam the table with my fist but not hard enough to gain others attention.

”He looks a bit more lost ever since you stopped coming.” He said then quickly left.

I sat there dumbfounded. 

‘Maybe I should go to S today.’

* * *

**At Night**

(Langa’s POV)

I check to see if Reki’s there. Probably not but I’m just making sure.

The window’s open. 

I get excited wondering if he’ll be there. I smile brightly just thinking of this.

‘Will I see him again?’

(Time skip to S)

I finally get there and I start looking for Reki.

It’s been a few minutes but I can’t him at all. I start to lose hope.

‘Maybe I was wrong that he would be here.’

(Reki’s POV)

I’m hiding once again. I’m such an idiot. I see Langa running around S, he probably found out that I left. I look around and see Joe staring at me. He tries to walk to me but gets cut off by Adam. 

“All of you fools, who love skateboarding,” Adam yelled at the crowd.

”We shall now determine who’s loves to skateboard the most!” He announced.

”And who is loved by the skateboarding god!” He claps his hands and it shows the people who won the from last time.

I read off the names and I see Langa’s. I wasn’t surprised, I knew he could do it. I see all of my friends up there too. 

‘If I joined the tournament, could I be up there too?’ I look down.

’No, probably not.’ I shake my head and listen to what Adam has to say next.

”Who do all of you think will win?” He questions us and does a weird pose of his.

I hear dozens of names being called out. I look over at Langa who’s looking at Adam. If I’m being completely honest, I don’t want Langa to win. I just don’t want to see him hurt. 

Adam is now drawing names of who’s competing with who.

”The first competer is... Shadow” Adam said unamused.

‘I envy all of them,’ I look over to my friends who’s chatting with each other.

‘... I’m the only one who isn’t any special.’ I gave a fake smile and sat down somewhere. 

While I was beating myself up, the race had already started. 

I look to see that Shadow in front and a guy named Harry right behind his tail. Shadow pointed a laser at Harry and won the match.

”I’m falling for ya, Daddy” Someone in the crowd yelled.

‘What the-‘ I made a disgusted face.

”Now the next challenger is... Snow~!” Adam said with a weird voice.

“Now the next lucky person to go against Snow is... I hope it’s me~” Adam pulls out a card, “...Joe” I sighed in relief.

(3rd POV)

Langa and Joe are at the starting line waiting to skate.

”Skaters are really stupid,” Joe started.

”They get all excited but don’t gain any recognition.” He continued.

”But of course I’m stupid too.” Joe turns his head to Langa giving him a smile.

”Am I stupid too?” Langa questioned him.

”Heh. You’re definitely stupid.” Joe laughs.

They stand in silence until Joe started to speak up. 

“There’s someone I would like to punch...” Joe said in a serious voice, “tell him to wake up.”

Joe gets ready, “So, I’m gonna win.”

_Beep,_

_Beep,_

_Beep,_

_Beep,_

_Ding._

They both swiftly started to skate. Langa in the lead and Joe right behind him.

“They’re dead even,” Shadow commented.

“There’s also a big corner coming up.” Miya replied to Shadow.

Joe and Langa race to the corner. While Langa was in first place, Joe passed him with great speed.

”That’s reckless! He’s going too fast!” Miya shouted.

”Damn, does that guy have a death wish or something?” Shadow responded.

The corner was coming up. There was a ramp in front of Joe, and he went on it. Joe who’s now in the air turned around and landed his foot on the wall. He letted his power into his foot and accelerated himself from there leaving a mark.

’What?! No way!’ Langa’s eyes widen as he watched him.

Shadow and Miya stood there dumbfounded. A wave of cheers came from the crowd.

Langa was amazed at what he saw. The race was coming to an end, and if Langa doesn’t do anything, he would lose. 

Langa looked around the area and spotted a short cut to the finish. It was risky move, and he took it. He turned to the shortcut and successfully made it. 

“Woah! Look at Snow!

”He found a shortcut!”

”Now he’s definitely gonna win!”

Langa jumped and did a flip in the air. He landed a meter ahead of Joe. 

“Tch.” Joe clicked his tongue.

He knew that he was gonna lose.

Langa was ready to win. He was ready to skate with Adam.

’I thought we promised that you would stay away from Adam!’

Langa remembered. What Reki said to him that night. Langa knew that if he won this race, he would lose someone very special to him.

He started to slow down, and that made an opening for Joe to pass him.

He finished the race.

Langa... lost.


	4. Reconcile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa and Reki finally made up.

(Reki POV)

“What...?” My mouth is wide open.   
  


“OH C’MON SNOW!”

”WHY DID YOU SLOW DOWN?!”

”YOU COULD’VE BEATEN JOE!”

“Why did he slow down...” I whispered.

”Maybe he was thinking of you,” I turn around and see Joe walking towards me.

”What do you mean?” I asked.

”I heard about the promise you guys made,” he crossed his arms, “Maybe he didn’t want you to worry.”

I stay silent for a bit, then my mouth started to speak.

”Look, I don’t care what he does. It has nothing to do with me,” My eyes avert to Langa.

“You may not care, but he does,” he continues, “He cares what _you_ think.”

”He could’ve won, and had the chance to skate with Adam again... but he didn’t.” He patted my shoulder and started to walk away. I see him disappear into the crowd of people.

’Maybe, I should apologize to Langa.” I nod to myself. 

(Langa’s POV)

”AHHH, YOU COULD’VE WON! WHY DIDN’T YOU WANT TO WIN?!” Shadow yelled at me.

”Yeah, why didn’t you win?” Miya slightly glared at me.

”...because Reki would be sad,” I responded.

”Who cares about what he thinks. He’s not you.” Cherry said to me.

”I broke our promise, and I’m trying to fix it.” As I finished saying that I heard someone call my name.

”LANGA!” I turn around and see a familiar red head running up to me.

“Reki,” I muttered.

He stops in front of me, and I start to feel a warm embrace around me. Reki is hugging me.

“I’m so so so soo sorry Langa!” Reki blurted out, “I should’ve respected your decision”

”No, Reki. I shouldn’t have broken our promise.” I hug him back.

Before we knew it, tears started to come out of our eyes. We stay hugging for a few minutes, enjoying each others presence.

“I guess we both made mistakes,” I laugh.

”Yep. And we’re both idiots.” He agreed.

”How cute. But you guys do know that a lot of people are staring at you guys?” Miya butted in.

We both let go of the hug, blushing. 

* * *

**In front of Langa’s house**

(3rd POV)

”Are you really okay with not skating with Adam?” Reki asked the blue head. He nods.

”Even though he’s an amazing skater. He’s a bit weird,” Langa sweat dropped.

”A bit? He’s totally weird!” Reki laughs.

They both start chatting away without a care in the world. 

“So he’s the special someone?!” They both turn their head to the front door. Only to see Langa’s mother.

”hehe...” Langa laughs quietly.

“Oh, hello Miss Hasegawa,” Reki bows to Langa’s mother.

She smiles. 

“You boys hungry? It’s quite late, how about eating some dinner?” She asks the two boys.

”You wanna eat at my place?” Langa insisted.

”Haha, sure!” Reki gives a smile to Langa.

”I’ll race ya,” Langa said running to the door.

”What?! No fair!” Reki starts to run too.

‘Maybe. Maybe one day, I can tell you my feelings.’ Langa looked at the fiery red head.

**The End**


End file.
